A game of a sport played between a first team and a second team using a moving object (such as, for example, a ball or a puck) is known. For example, a soccer game, a basketball game, a rugby game, an American football game, and an ice hockey game are known.
In such a sport game, in many cases, in place of displaying the entirety of the game space on a game screen, only a partial area of the game space is displayed on the game screen. In a case where only a partial area of the game space is displayed on the game screen, a user cannot know the situation of the area which is not displayed on the game screen. Because of this, in the above-described sport game, in order to allow the user to know the situation of the area which is not displayed on the game screen, a radar image for guiding positions of player characters and the moving object is displayed on the game screen.
The user can refer to the radar image, to know the positional situation of the player characters and moving object in the area which is not displayed on the game screen. For example, the user can know that a player character suitable as a pass target (pass partner) exists in the area which is not displayed on the game screen. Here, “a player character suitable as a pass target” refers to, for example, a player character having no player character of the opponent team positioned nearby (hereinafter referred to as a “player character which is free”). In addition, for example, the user can know that an area suitable as a movement destination exists in the area which is not displayed on the game screen. Here, “an area suitable as a movement destination” refers to an area having no player character positioned nearby (hereinafter referred to as an “open space”).    [Patent Document 1] JP 2007-175207 A